Against All Odds
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Elliot is happily awaiting the birth of his and Olivia's first baby, however his world is turned upside down when he's told Olivia and their unborn baby have been killed in a car explosion, Elliot refuses to believe they're dead and he's not wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**If my college work was as fun as writing stories I'd of had it done ages ago. I wish I had the motivation I do for writing, towards my college work, but ah well I get it done eventually.**

**Summary****: Elliot is happily awaiting the birth of his and Olivia's first child and at 8 months that time is rapidly getting closer. That is until Elliot is told there has been an accident and Olivia and their unborn baby have been killed in a car explosion. Elliot isn't willing to accept it and knows Olivia isn't dead and he isn't wrong, someone with a grudge against Elliot and Olivia is taking their revenge.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it if you have seen it or them on SVU.**

**(Part in italics is a flashback.)**

**Chapter 1**

"_Elliot I'm telling you that piece doesn't go there." Olivia told him._

_She was sat on the bed holding the instruction book and he was sat on the floor surrounded by pieces of wood, trying to put two parts of the cot together. _

"_Elliot if you put that part there the baby will be sleeping upside down." She told him, unable to stop grinning like a fool at his stubbornness._

"_Give me that thing." Elliot said swiping the instructions from her hands. He studied it for a moment then put the pieces down. "I've put five cots together, why can't I do this one?" He said, sounding a little annoyed._

"_Why don't you go make yourself a cup of coffee and me an orange juice and we can try to put this together when you come back in." Olivia suggested._

_Elliot nodded, liking the idea and stood up. He held her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly. "Next baby we have, I get to pick the cot." He said as he walked out leaving her alone, rubbing her swollen belly and looking at the pieces of wood scattered on the floor._

"_This can't be that hard." She said to her bump and picked up some of the pieces._

_Elliot stood by the coffee machine. He'd had to change the filter and top up the water and then wait for the snail paced thing to warm up and actually make him some coffee. _

_As soon as his cup was filled he poured five sugars in then picked up Olivia's juice and walked back into the bedroom. He almost dropped the drinks when he saw Olivia tightening the last of the screws in the now fully erect cot._

"_It wasn't that hard." She said as she spotted him. She threw the screwdriver down on the bed. _

"_You never seize to amaze me Liv." He said as he walked over to kiss her again. _

_She took the drink from him and they both sat down on the edge of the bed looking at the cot._

"_So do you want me to get the drinks and sit back and watch when you're in delivery?" Elliot said sarcastically._

"_God no..." She told him as she grabbed his hand. "...Your hand is mine." She told him, she had every intention of making him feel as much pain as she was. "You're going to there." She said defiantly. _

_Elliot just smiled at her. He wouldn't miss it for the world._

Elliot sat alone on the couch, he was in the dark. The only light shining in was coming from the moon light outside and the small red light that was blinking on the answering machine. The room was silent, until the phone rang, again.

"_Hey, we're not in right now but if you leave your name and number we'll get back to you." _Elliot buried his hands in his face as he heard her voice on the machine. Then he heard the beep.

"Elliot its John, I know your there. Look I know you don't want to answer the phone but you can't keep yourself shut in there forever. Answer the phone, please…" Elliot ignored Munch's pleads. "Okay, well I'll try you again later." He said then hung up.

Elliot sat there again in the dark, until the phone rang again. He listened to Olivia's voice once more. "Elliot its Cragen. Oh God. I'm not going to ask you how you're feeling because I know you're probably sat there in the dark, maybe the games on TV but you're not listening to it." He said.

Elliot looked up and saw the game was indeed playing away to itself on the TV. He couldn't even remembering having put it on. He picked up the remote and shut it off and got up.

"Elliot I think you should talk to Huang. I know right now it feels like it won't help, but I promise you it will start to." Elliot continued to listen to Cragen as he walked up to the fridge.

He pulled another beer out and flicked the top off and walked back over to the couch.

"What's happened makes no sense, and it never will, but just know we're all here and thinking about you, if you need to talk…just call." Cragen said. "Take care you." He said then hung up.

Elliot sunk back into the couch and downed almost half of the bottle. He felt like smashing the damn thing as the phone rang again. He had counted down, Fin, Kathy, Maureen, Kathleen, Warner, Munch and Cragen so gathered it could it only be…

"El, its Casey…" He listened and could hear her sniffling back tears. "Elliot I'm so sorry…" She blurted out before he heard her begin to sob.

He just heard the line go dead, then his tears fell, he threw the bottle across the room and it hit the wall and shattered. The glass fired off in all directions and the beer slowly dripped down the wall.

Elliot buried his face in his hands and sobbed, alone and in the dark.

**Two days earlier.**

_Elliot stormed out of the interrogation room and slammed his fists down on his desk._

"_Bad day?" _

_He looked up to see Olivia walk into the squad room. "Something like that." He said as she walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She was what got him through this job. _

_She sat down on his desk in front of him, and gently stoked his face. _

"_You can't stay away from this place can you?" Munch asked Olivia._

_He walked over to her and hugged her, Fin quickly followed his lead._

"_Wow look at you." Munch said._

"_I look like a whale." Olivia stated._

"_...But a very beautiful whale." Cragen said from behind the crowd in front of her. _

_They all scooted out of her way. She saw Cragen stood in the doorway. He had seen her when she had come in. He walked over to her and hugged her. "You look amazing." He told her._

"_Thanks." She said, blushing slightly. "So what are you working on?" She asked them._

"_One track mind." Munch said as he walked back over to his desk._

"_I don't think you want to know." Cragen said._

_They suddenly heard a crash come from the interrogation room. The four men all went running over to it. Olivia sat on the desk and just rubbed her belly as she felt little feet kicking._

"_You're okay, Daddy will sort it." She said. As the kicking began to seize she looked down at the files on Elliot's desk she flicked a few of them open._

_Her hand went to her mouth as she saw graphic pictures of five child rape victims mutilated bodies. She quickly shut them and her hands protectively fell back onto the stomach. _

_Elliot came out into the squad room. He walked back over to Olivia. "Are you okay, you look a little pale?" He asked her._

"_I'm fine." She lied. She had seen worse photos, but they had got to her. "I'm gonna go. I was just out doing some shopping so I thought I'd come in to say hi." She said._

"_Hi." Elliot said back._

_She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Elliot placed his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her back. _

"_Call me when you get in." Elliot said as he pulled away._

"_Okay." She said as she turned around and walked out._

_- - - - - - _

_Munch, Fin and Elliot were all sat at their desks filling in paper work from the especially emotional case they had just closed up. _

_Cragen stood in the doorway of his office, looking at Elliot._

_Munch noticed him standing there, white as a sheet. "Jesus captain you look like you've seen a ghost." Munch joked._

_Elliot turned to face him. Cragen just stared right at him. "Cap what is it?" Elliot asked._

_Still Cragen just looked at him. "Elliot I think you should come into my office." Cragen said. Elliot almost didn't hear him he spoke so quietly._

"_Tell me what it is?" Elliot said as he stood up, hoping to intimidate it out of him._

"_Elliot I really think we should go to my office." Cragen said, a little louder._

_Munch and fin looked on, totally confused, never had they seen Elliot or the captain look so rattled._

"_Tell me!" Elliot yelled._

"_Warner just called. There's been a car explosion." Cragen said. Elliot looked at him, wondering why he would find such a thing so horrific, not that it wasn't. "Elliot I'm so sorry but it was Olivia's car. She's dead." Cragen concluded. _

_Fin, who had stood up, prepared to break something up if Cragen hadn't answered Elliot demand, fell back into his chair. Munch just looked at his desk, thankful he still had his sunglasses on._

_Elliot looked at Cragen, tears stung his eyes, but he refused to allow them to fall because he refused to accept what he had just heard. "NO." He said as he grabbed his coat. He was going home to find Olivia._

"_Elliot she's gone, I'm sorry. You shouldn't drive like this..." Cragen shouted after him, but Elliot was already in the lift and gone._

_- - - - - - _

_Elliot was breaking every speed limit in New York city, he had dodged five crashes. As he turned up a street, not to far away from home, he slammed on the breaks and came to a dead stop. _

_Just up ahead was a fire engine trying to put out a car that was in flames. He got out and stumbled towards the car. He could see Warner stood aside, waiting for them to put the fire out._

"_Olivia!" Elliot yelled as he began to run towards the roaring fire. _

"_Elliot no!" Melinda shouted as she ran over to him, trying her best to keep him away from the flames. Three officers helped drag and keep him back, the car suddenly exploded again, so violently it felt like the ground shook._

_They all moved their arms down from shielding their faces, thick clouds of black smoke where coming from the car. Elliot fell to his knees looking at the flames._

_The officers walked away. Melinda fell to the floor next to Elliot, who was just staring into the flames. "She's gone Elliot." She told him._

_Elliot suddenly buried his face against her shoulder and began to cry. Melinda held him in her arms and stroked his head, unable to hold in her own tears._

**TBC**

**So what do you think????**

**Sorry if it's a little confuddling (more than confusing) but it should make more sense in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I love the reviews that I've been getting. I thought people may not like it with the whole "Olivia is dead" thing but the more you read the more things will stat to make sense, but I don't want to give it all away just yet.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing that has been or is on Law and Order: SVU. **

**(Again the part in italics is flashback)**

**Chapter 2**

_Elliot slammed his foot down on the break and pulled the handbrake on, his tyres screeched, leaving traces of rubber behind on the road. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut just to let anyone who hadn't heard his entrance from the car notice him now._

_He walked around the car and stepped onto the grass, weaving in between the other headstones, making his way to the huge crowd of people dressed in black who were all watching his approach. _

_Fin, Cragen, Munch, Warner, Casey and Huang all stepped forward to stop him before he reached the crowd._

"_What is this shit?" Elliot spat at them, pointing at the crowd of people who had turned up to attend Olivia's funeral._

"_Elliot…" Cragen tried to calm him but was cut off by him._

"_How can you all just be giving up on her, ha, do you think she would just accept things and turn up at your funerals. What a load of bull, you people call yourself her friends!" Elliot yelled, pacing in front of the road block of people._

"_Elliot it's because we are her friends that we are here. I am sorry that this is so hard for you, I know what it's like to lose the person you love, but staying mad and drinking yourself to death isn't going to help." Cragen told him._

_Elliot looked at each of them. Casey and Warner both had puffy red eyes, Fin just looked blank, Munch's eyes were hidden behind his sun glasses and Cragen just seemed angry, almost to the point of being confused at what he was so angry at._

_Elliot knew he looked rough. His face was red and puffy and tear stained. He hadn't showered in days. He had on a pair of torn jeans and a t-shirt that he'd slept in for the last two nights, he hadn't shaved and had stubble all over his face, he hadn't brushed his teeth and knew for a fact he stunk of alcohol._

"_They're not dead." He told them all before he turned and went back to his car, getting in and pulling off before they could stop him._

- - - - - -

Elliot lay on the bed in the dark, he had Olivia's pillow pulled into his body and was resting his face against it, inhaling her lingering scent. He just stared ahead at the cot he and Olivia had set up in the corner of the room.

They had decorated that corner of the room. They had painted the walls cream and had a border that had little grey bears with balloons and flowers on it. He had hung the mobile up above the cot and she had put in all the bedding and fixed the bumper to the sides of it.

They had everything else sorted and ready, they had allocated one cupboard in the kitchen to holding baby things, like bottles and sterilizes, eventually as the baby got older it would hold formula and tins of food as well.

He pushed himself up off the bed and walked over to the cot, still clutching Olivia's pillow. He turned the mobile on and listened as it gently played twinkle twinkle little star.

He turned around and saw the rocking chair he had surprised Olivia with. As he sat down in it holding her pillow tight next to him, resting his chin on it, he remembered her reaction when he had got it her.

- - - - -

"_Elliot can I please open my eyes?" She asked him laughing as she held onto his hands that were covering her eyes._

"_No not yet." He said as he led her into the bedroom. "Keep them closed." He said as he stopped her and pivoted her body round. "Okay, open them." He said._

_Olivia did as she was told and saw the most stunning rocking chair she had ever seen in her life in front of her. "Elliot." She said as she walked over to it. _

"_I knew you said you'd love to have one so you could nurse the baby in it." He said proudly as he watch her admire it, stroking the smooth wood. He had put pillows and a blanket over the back of it. _

_She turned around and sat down in it and began slowly rocking it. "I love it. It's perfect" She said._

_Elliot walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Good." He said before kissing her._

_He placed his hand on her swollen tummy, smiling as he felt his unborn child kicking his hand. "Guess you like it too." He said to the bump._

_Olivia just smiled and placed her hand over his as the baby continued kicking. Olivia reached up and turned the mobile on and they both listened to it, the baby slowly stopped kicking. "Guess you like that too."_

- - - - -

Elliot stood up as the music stopped. He walked through the living area and into the kitchen. He pulled a bottle of scotch out of the cupboard and opened it, taking a swig and leaving the lid off so he could drink more.

He still had hold of the pillow. His cell phone began spinning around on the counter as a call came through. He walked over to it, expecting it to be Fin or Munch, one of them checking to see whether or not he'd drank himself to death after crashing the funeral earlier on.

As he looked at caller ID he dropped the bottle and the pillow from his hands. 'Olivia'. He grabbed the phone and flicked it open. "Liv, Liv, Olivia, I'm here. Liv?" He said frantically.

All he heard was silence. "Olivia baby please talk to me, are you there?"

"She's here." A husky male voice said in a sing song tone before hanging up.

"No! Olivia!" He yelled.

He just looked around the dark apartment, he knew they weren't gone and now he was going to find them.

**TBC**

**What do you think, sorry if it seems a little depressing it will pick up. **

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask them and I will try and answer them as quickly as possible. **

**This will be the last update till next weekend, due to my **_**having**_** to go back to college this week. So unless I come home early, then I apologise now for the wait.**

**I will try to make this chapter as long as possible.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them, because life really isn't that generous to me.**

**Chapter 3**

_Elliot paced the room, clutching the phone in his hand. He wasn't sure if he was completely drunk or imagining things or what. He knew it, knew she wasn't dead, they couldn't be._

_He flipped the phone open and dialled her number it rang and rang. Nothing, he hung up then rang again. "Come on!" He yelled._

"_Hi Elliot." The same husky voice said._

"_If you've hurt them I swear to god I will find you and kill you." Elliot said through gritted teeth._

_His reply was laughter, which pissed Elliot off. He walked over to the wall and punched it, his knuckles burst open, leaving blood on the wall as well as dripping down his hand as it now hung at the side of his body._

"_You sick mother-fucker. Where they fuck are they?!" Elliot yelled._

"_You watch your fucking mouth Detective Stabler. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Olivia now would you?" _

_Elliot clutched the phone, he was sure he'd heard a cry. "Is she there?! Is she okay?!" Elliot yelled._

"_You need to stop yelling Elliot." The guy said._

"_Fuck you!" Elliot yelled._

_Suddenly the phone went dead. "No." Elliot panicked and as quickly as his shaking hands would allow, he called back._

"_Are you in a better mood Elliot?" The same voice asked._

"_Yes." Elliot answered. He was lying, he wanted to call him every name under the sun and then rip this guys head off. "Please tell me, why you've took her?" Elliot asked._

"_I'll tell you, but not yet."_

"_Please she's almost 8 and half months pregnant..." Elliot began to say._

"_Yea I noticed it kind of gets in the way doesn't it..." He said before he burst into laughter._

"_You keep your hands off her." Elliot warned._

_The guy continued laughing. "Okay, seeing as you asked nicely." He said._

"_Please just let them go." Elliot asked as calmly as he could._

"_It's not nice when someone screws with you life is it Elliot?" The guy said._

_Elliot stayed quiet, wondering what he meant. "Well I'm afraid to say that I have to go Elliot, but I'll call you tomorrow." The guy said._

"_No, look please just let me talk to her." Elliot pleaded._

"_Maybe tomorrow..." He said as he hung up._

"_No, No please I need to talk to her. Damn-it!" Elliot cursed._

_He quickly rang back but he had turned her phone off._

"_Fucker" He cursed. He ran over to the coffee table and grabbed his car keys before running out of the apartment._

_- - - - - - _

Cragen was stood next to Fin's desk, looking at a file with him. Everyone looked up as Elliot stormed in.

"She's alive." Elliot stated.

"Elliot." Fin said sympathetically.

He showed them his phone. He had it fixed on last calls showing her call and the time it had come in. Cragen took the phone from him. "Did she talk to you?" He asked.

"No. The first time it rang I called her name, asked if she was there and some guy told me she was then he hung up. I called him back, he wouldn't tell me why he had her, but he said he would do tomorrow. I knew she wasn't dead I knew they couldn't be."

"Who would go to the trouble of taking her and staging her death only to ring you a week later and tell you they have her and she's alive?" Fin questioned.

"I don't know. I didn't recognise the voice either." Elliot said.

"Are we thinking some ex-con with a grudge against Olivia, or the two of you?" Munch asked.

Elliot just shrugged, his heart was beating wildly and he could hardly think straight.

"Fin get onto the phone company see if they can find out where the call came from." Cragen ordered. "Munch I want the names of any recently paroled or released cons that Olivia or Elliot put away."

Both of them quickly set to their given tasks. "Elliot go get cleaned up and then I need you to tell me everything that he said. Don't dare put the phone down, we need to be ready for when he calls again." He said.

Elliot nodded, knowing he'd work better feeling fresh. He turned and started walking out. "Elliot." Cragen called, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yea?" Elliot said as she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Cragen said.

He looked at the others who all nodded their head 'to say they were sorry too'. Elliot just nodded his acceptance and went to have his shower.

- - - - - - -

Casey came in and threw some files down in front of Elliot. "I checked for the main guys who had a grudge against Olivia, Richard White was my first thought." She said.

"And…" Elliot questioned.

"He's still safely tucked away. Although the guard I spoke to says he keeps close tabs on Olivia, even has pictures from newspapers of her posted around his cell, but he's on close watch and has no phone privileges or visitation rights, mostly because he has no one to visit him." Casey said as she sat down on the edge of Olivia's desk.

"Well I got a long list of names, but none of them jumped out to me." Munch said, having a feeling that this whole thing was much deeper than some small time rapist.

"What about Drake Berman?" Casey said.

"I checked on him, he's still inside." Elliot informed them.

"That guy had endless connections, we're still arresting them. Fin and I picked up a guy involved in it last week." Munch told them.

"Who was it?" Casey asked.

"Drakes brother Vincent." Fin told them.

"Are there any other family members that we know of?" Cragen asked as he paced the floor between the desks.

"There were three brothers, Drake Vincent and Laurie, they had a younger sister named Suzie who was killed in a shooting when she was 19. Mother died shortly after Suzie was shot." Fin said.

"What about their father?" Casey asked.

"We could never find anything on him or Laurie." Fin said.

"Then let's start there." Cragen ordered.

- - - - - -

Olivia sat on the cold floor, her face was tear stained, her mouth was gagged and her ankles where tied and her hands were fixed uncomfortably behind her back and tied to a cold pipe. She had a huge gash on her forehead as well as a swollen face, from where she had been slapped and knocked unconscious by something.

She was cold and her torn clothes provided little warmth. She was filthy and the dirty basement she was being held in didn't help to keep her any cleaner.

She heard footsteps approaching. She tried to pull herself free but with no luck. She looked up at the person who now stood in front of her. He crouched down in front of her so he was more on her level.

She turned away she didn't want to have to look at his haunting face. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Hi beautiful, we're going for a little car ride." He told her.

She glared at him, knowing her eyes where filled with tears and her face showed evidence of her crying. She tried to pull her face away from him, but he held onto her chin tight. She looked at him, he had hazel coloured eyes that constantly snaked all over her body, she could feel them undressing her.

He had a scar across the top of his left eye. It was pink and stood out a mile away. He let go of her chin, but stroked her face as he moved his hand away and reached into the back of his belt.

He took a knife out and cut the rope around her ankles. Seeing her opportunity she kicked her leg out as best as she could, she managed to kick him in the face, sending him tumbling backwards.

She tried to pull at the ropes again. He was back on his feet in seconds. He shoved his hand over her mouth, grabbing a handful of her hair in the other hand to keep her from squirming.

She could smell the chloroform on the cloth he held. She tried to hold her breath and not breathe in the drug. He could see what she was doing and thrust his knee into her stomach. She inhaled as a sharp pain spread all over her body.

He threw the cloth away and cut the rope, seeing the drug was already having an effect on her, once her arms where free she crumpled to the floor. He scooped her up off the floor, she was out cold. He walked out of the basement that had been her prison for the last week, carrying her and leaving the door open behind him.

- - - - - -

Elliot sat at his desk. Things had quietened down a little even though everyone was still doing their part to find Olivia. He stared at her empty desk, hoping and praying to God that she was okay and that whoever had her wasn't hurting her and the baby.

"I got a name!" Munch shouted, breaking the silence.

**TBC**

**Sorry it's a cliff-hanger, I promise this story won't be full of them like my others are. If I can update in the week I will but I doubt I'll be able too. **

**Anyway thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it's took this long to update, life is just one great big road block. This has took so long in fact due to a tree falling down on my phone line, not great and very very annoying. Plus my own computer broke so now I'm using my moms. **

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine and they never will be because I have non money to buy them from the great and powerful Dick Wolf.**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia lay on the bed she had woke to find herself on almost two hours ago. She was thankful that her captor had let her keep her watch. She wasn't sure why he had, he had ripped her clothes to shreds finding and taking all her other jewellery the first day he had took her.

The bed she was on was well made but the room was quite the opposite. There was no paper or paint on the walls, the floor was just concrete and the only source of light came from a tall lamp in the corner of the room and one that was on a small table in the other corner of the room, there was also a chair next to the table.

It was comfier than her last prison had been but still didn't make her feel any more comfortable about being held captive. More than anything she just wanted to go home, but who wouldn't think that when they had been kidnapped.

Her one wrist was cuffed and then cuffed to the metal frame of the bed. She sat upright and had pressed herself as tight against the top of the bed as she possibly could. She had her other hand resting protectively on her stomach. All she could do was look around the room that she was in.

She heard footsteps approaching and she brought her legs up and tried to cover her stomach as much as she could. He'd kneed her before he had brought her to this awful new place and had never been gentle with her, even thought he knew she was pregnant, not that he could miss her swollen belly.

As her heart began racing at the approaching footsteps she remembered the first night she had been taken, her body was still bruised and aching from what he had done to her.

- - - - - - -

_Olivia woke up as her body began to shake from the bitter cold of the concrete she was lying on. She put her hand on her stomach to try to comfort the baby that was kicking the hell out of her. "Hey, hey, what have we talked about honey? Don't kick Mom." She said as she rolled over, pushing herself up on to her hands and knees._

_She put her hand on her head as a wave of dizziness flushed over her and she fell back into a sitting position. She pulled her hand away from her head, seeing a small amount of blood on her fingers._

"_Sorry about that." Olivia looked up as she heard someone speak. Her eyes fell on a grubby looking man in the doorway. _

_She put her hand into her jacket and reached for her belt, hoping to grab her gun, her heart fell into her stomach when she realised it was gone. She looked down, even her badge was gone._

"_Looking for these?" She heard him ask. She looked up to see him holding her badge in one hand and her gun in the other. _

"_My colleagues are gonna nail you ass to the wall when they come here looking for me." Olivia said frankly._

_The guy laughed and put her badge and gun down on a small wooden shelf in the room, he then started walking towards her. She tried to push herself up of the floor, but her big swollen belly wouldn't allow her the speed she needed to get up before he was stood right in front of her._

"_Sit back down." He said as he pushed her back down with his foot._

_She fell flat onto her back and the back of her head hit the cold floor. She watched as the guy stood over her, his feet either side of her body. She looked up at him he was smiling at her as she lay helplessly on the floor beneath him, or so he thought. _

_She slammed her leg in between his, struggling to hit him hard due to him being so tall. She rolled over and started to crawl away from him as he crashed down onto his knees, holding himself as he muttered his curses. She hadn't hurt him too much, but enough to piss him off._

_He suddenly grabbed her ankle and pulled it. She fell hard onto her stomach. He pulled her back to him and she dug her fingers into the concrete to try and stop him, but all it did was cut the tips of her fingers._

_He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her over onto her back. He quickly straddled her, keeping tight hold of her hair. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him off her. He ripped his hand out of her hair and let her head smack back down on the floor._

_He then grabbed her wrists and pushed them down onto the floor, pinning them above her head. His face was right next to hers. She looked away from him, all the while trying to slip her wrists out of his painful grip. _

"_If you behave yourself beautiful, you and I will get along just fine." He whispered into her ear. _

_He passed her right wrist over to his other hand and held both of her wrists in just one of his huge hands. He slipped his hand into the collar of her shirt then pulled it away ripping her shirt. He saw her necklace and grabbed it ripping it off her neck. He shoved it into his pocket, he roughly moved her hair back to check for earrings but she wasn't wearing any. _

_He put his hands inside her sleeve and ripped that apart too, one at a time to check for bracelets, she had none of them on either. He saw her watch but decided it would be more fun to leave her with it so she would know just how long she was going to be here. He moved his knees so he was kneeling on her thighs, pinning them down. She winced at the painful bruises his heavy body and bony knees left behind._

_She managed to pull her wrists free from his grasp as she swung her arm up to hit him he grabbed hold of it, she swung her other arm up but he grabbed that one too and pinned them back down above her head holding them again in just one hand._

"_You are here for one reason and one reason only. If you want to live through this and you can, I suggest you behave very, very well." He said through gritted teeth. _

_Olivia looked up at him, she hated him, as he looked right back at her, with a sickening smile. "I can see why Detective Stabler had you knocked up in no time. If you belonged to me I wouldn't let you out of grasp. You really are beautiful." He said as he stroked her face._

"_Bite me." She spat bitterly at him._

_He laughed for a minute. She suddenly felt tears burning her eyes as the back of his hand met her cheek. "Despite what you're thinking, I'm not going to kill you or rape you, but I do need you." He told her._

"_Am I supposed to be relieved?" She asked him._

"_You should be." He told her. He tightened his grip on her wrists and stood up, pulling her up as well. _

_Once she was on her feet he slammed her against the wall. Her back taking the force, he turned her round and pulled a rope out of his coat pocket and tied her hands tightly behind her back._

"_Could you have slammed me any harder against the wall?" She said bitterly._

_To prove a point he pulled her away from the wall and slammed her into it again, this time her stomach taking the full force. She rested her head against the wall as she tried to breathe through the pain that was working its way all over her body. _

_She suddenly spun around and ran into him, leaning forward so she hit him with her shoulder. She tried to run past him but he hooked his hand around her arm and spun her into him, hooking his other hand around her other arm. _

_He marched her over to the corner of the room and kicked the back of her knees, forcing her onto her knees on the floor. He took some more rope from his coat and tied it around a pipe and then fixed it to the rope around her wrists. _

"_Listen up beautiful." He said as he grabbed a hold of her face. "I said I wouldn't kill you, but don't think for one minute I won't kill what's inside of you. I need you, not that." He said, as he slapped his hand on her stomach, adding uncomfortable pressure._

_He had her pinned and with her hands tied behind her back she couldn't stop him. "Please don't hurt my baby." She whimpered._

_He looked at her, her teary eyes seemed to pull at what shred of a conscience he had. He pulled his hand away and just stared at her. "Then don't give me a reason." He told her._

- - - - - -

The door opened and she watched as the familiar face of her captor walked in, followed by some women. She looked about his age, and actually a lot like him. She wondered if maybe they were related.

"Who's that?" She asked him as she looked at the women. They were about the same height. She had black, curly hair that fell just below her shoulders and had way too much makeup on. She was wearing black trousers and a light blue shirt and black boots that made a clunking sound as they hit the hard floor.

"This is my big sister beautiful." He told her.

The woman had a brown leather bag over her shoulder. She put it down on the small table that was in the room. Olivia tried to see what she was doing but the woman and her captor were stood blocking her view.

Suddenly her captor turned around and pulled her legs from underneath her so she was forced to be lying down. He climbed on top of her and straddled her. "What are you doing?" She asked him, her sheer panic evident in her voice.

"Relax." He told her coldly, as he lifted her top up over her belly.

"Please don't do this…" She begged. She hadn't completely believed him when he had told her he wasn't going to rape her but now she felt like a fool for having believed him in the slightest.

The woman suddenly pulled out a stethoscope and put it in her ears then put the other part on Olivia's stomach. Moving it round and listening in different places. Olivia grabbed the part on her stomach and ripped it out of her hands, pulling it out of her ears as well.

The woman cried out in pain and walked over to the table holding her hands over her ears. Her captor slapped her across the face. "Bitch you think that was funny!" He yelled as her got off her and walked over to his sister.

"Fucking hilarious..." Olivia said sarcastically as she pushed herself back up and pressed herself against the top of the bed again.

"Are you okay Lillian?" She heard him ask his sister, who she now knew was called Lillian. She wanted to shout 'I hope it hurts bitch', but she didn't have the energy, the baby was getting more and more stressed and was kicking her already aching stomach. She was rubbing her stomach trying to sooth it.

Lillian reached into the bag and pulled out a syringe. She turned around and walked over to the bed. "You stay the hell away from me with that!" Olivia warned her.

"Hold her down Jon" Lillian said to her brother.

Jon, whose name Olivia now knew after over a week, pulled her legs from underneath her again. Olivia held onto the bed frame to try and stop him. He suddenly punched her in the stomach and she let go, she wanted to double over from the pain but he pulled her legs so she was lying on her back again.

He knelt on her thighs again then he grabbed her sleeve and ripped it more so her entire arm was exposed. He held her arm, that wasn't cuffed, down against the bed. Olivia could do nothing but squirm as Lillian stabbed the syringe into the crook of her arm.

She winced at the extra pain her body now had. "What was that?" Olivia asked as Lillian pulled the needle back out of her arm and put a piece of cotton wool down over the small spot where blood was dribbling out. She put a piece of tape over it to hold it in place.

"It will bring on your labour." Lillian told her frankly.

Olivia's heart flopped into her stomach. She felt tears start to burn her eyes and felt like she was going to be sick. "What…why are you doing this?" She asked them.

Neither of them answered her. Lillian walked back over to her bag. Jon finally got up off of her, leaving her body more bruised and aching than before. "Tell me!" She screamed at them, but still they ignored her.

- - - - - -

"Jon Macey, ring any bells Drake?" Elliot asked.

Elliot, Casey, Fin and Munch were all down at Rikers talking to Drake, who sat in his prison uniform on a chair. They had moved the desk so they could all gather around him, their aim being to intimidate him.

"Yea it rings a bell." Drake said simply. He had a smile on his face that told them he was in no way going to co-operate with them.

"We know he's your father Drake." Elliot shouted at him.

"Good for you. Hey Elliot where's Olivia?" He asked sarcastically.

Elliot grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him out of the chair and slammed him into the bars of the cell where they were sat, his hand was now around Drakes neck. "I know you have something to do with this and I will make every day of you life hell until I find them." Elliot told him, tightening his grip so Drake struggled to breathe.

"I know exactly where she is and I know exactly what's going to happen to them, but you can't make living in this place anymore worse than it is now." Drake said in between breaths that he could get.

"We could transfer you to a maximum security prison." Casey said as she stepped forward. "You'll be in a cell all day long. You will eat, drink, exercise and go to the toilet in there, in front of your cell mate. You will never go outside of the same four walls for the rest of you sentence. Which if I remember correctly was serving multiple life sentences, without chance of parole." Casey said, with a smirk.

She knew they could make things much worse for him. "You do that sweetie, but the only way you're getting them back, is if I get out of here. Or the next time you throw a funeral for her, you will have a body, or at least parts of her." Drake said.

Elliot punched him in the face then held onto the bars and began repeatedly kicking him. Fin and Munch pulled him off Drake. "Come on Elliot, he's not worth it." Fin said as the guard opened the door for them to drag Elliot out, Casey followed.

A guard went in to help Drake back up and to take him back to his cell. "You answer the demands Elliot or you're never going to see you kid or your precious Olivia ever again!" Drake yelled after him.

Elliot just stormed down the corridors with the others trailing behind. He wanted nothing more than to see Olivia and he knew at eight and a half months she could go into labour at anytime. He had no idea how right he was…

**TBC**

**I wanted to see more of Olivia for this chapter. **

**Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have now started an idea's box, where, you guessed it, I put all my ideas for stories, cause I came up with three more but I really can't be writing like 6 stories at a time, my head would get too messed up, well more messed up anyway. **

**Disclaimer****: If I owned them this would have been posted earlier, but thanks to some stupid tree taking down my telephone line because of the stupid wind I had to wait. (Fallen down trees is what you get when you live in the stupid country side.) **

**If I owned them I would have the money to have someone on permanent standby to fix things like that, but I don't. Also stupid is my word for the while because the tree falling down really annoyed me. **

**Sorry about the rant.**

**Chapter 5**

Elliot was sat at his desk. He was going through everything they had on Drake and the people to do with him. There was noting on his father, he couldn't find anything. All they had gathered was his name and the fact that he was his father. He had been in prison for 10 years and once he got out, had disappeared off the face of the planet.

He threw another useless file down onto his desk, accidentally spilling his cup of hot coffee onto his legs. He shot up from his chair trying to brush the burning liquid from off his legs. "This if fucking ridiculous..!" He yelled, as he stood his empty cup back up.

Casey, Fin and Munch all looked at him all feeling sorry for him. "We're never going to find them in time. Why hasn't the son-of-a-bitch called recently?" He yelled as he began to pace the floor.

"He'll call. He said you could speak to her the next time he called." Casey said as she stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop pacing.

"She could go into labour any minute Casey. The baby would be premature and without medication they could both die if there were other complications." Elliot stated before he walked off up to the cribs.

He slammed the door shut behind him and walked to one of the cribs at the back of the room. He pulled his mobile out and decided to ring her number. He felt sick when the voice on the other end told him it was out of service.

He lay down on the cot and just stared up at the other one above him. He folded his arms behind his head and was using his hands as a pillow. He had the phone resting on the bed next to him.

He couldn't sleep but as he closed his eyes, he was met by more memories of him and Olivia the day they had gone for their second scan at the hospital.

- - - - -

_Olivia was lying on a bed, she had a pale blue hospital gown on and was just nervously looking around the room. Elliot was sat next to her, staring at her. She looked at him and had to smile when she saw him smiling at her. "What?" She asked._

"_I'm just wondering how much more in love with you I could possibly be." He said._

_She grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it then rested it against her cheek. "You might not be saying that when I'm in here screaming and cursing at you for getting me pregnant." She said._

"_Are you kidding me, I think I could only fall deeper for you watching you give birth to our baby." He said._

_She looked at him for a moment, then grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him closer to her, their chests were pressed against each other, Elliot leaned right in until their lips met._

_Olivia kissed his lips then allowed him to be the lead. She parted her lips so his tongue could roam her mouth. Elliot's hand came to rest on her stomach as he deepened the kiss. _

_There was suddenly a quick knock on the door and it opened up as the Dr walked in. "I could come back in fifteen minutes if you like?" He joked._

_Olivia and Elliot just let go of each other and both laughed and blushed slightly. _

"_Okay then sweetheart, let's take a look at this baby." The Dr said as he sat down next to the bed. He pushed some buttons on the computer. Next he stood up and fixed a blanket over Olivia's bottom half then pulled her gown up to reveal her belly._

"_How many weeks did you say you were?" He asked._

"_About 27" She told him._

"_You're pretty small for that far along." The Dr told her as he sat back down._

"_Well is that bad, I mean is the baby okay?" She asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice._

"_Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure baby's fine. It's your first pregnancy so your stomach muscles are still pretty tight. If this was your third or forth pregnancy you would probably be showing a lot more." He said reassuringly. "All that chasing criminals has kept your body in good shape. You should get your figure back pretty quick after you've had the baby." He said._

_Olivia finally relaxed back into the bed she was lying on. Elliot took her hand and kissed it. "You're doing a great job at being pregnant, so stop worrying about it." Elliot told her as he sat back down next to her._

_She smiled at him then turned to see the screen. "This might be a bit cold." The Dr warned her as he put some gel on her belly._

_Olivia flinched a little bit at the extent of the cold gel on her warm skin. He spread it over her belly with the monitor. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of the baby's heart beating. _

_Elliot sat up in his chair and leaned on the bed so he could get a better look. "Baby's doing fine, and is actually nice and big. See there's the head, and the spine, and there's a leg and two arms." The Dr pointed out._

"_Where's the other leg?" Olivia asked._

_The Dr moved the monitor around on her stomach, the baby suddenly kicked out and they were able to see the other leg. They all laughed. "I'm so nervous." Olivia thought out loud._

"_Well you shouldn't be, the baby looks nice and healthy, it's good and active it has two arms and **two** legs." He said with a smile. "Like Elliot said sweetheart you're doing a great job with your pregnancy and I am really looking forward to delivering this baby in a few months time." He told them. "You two are going to be great parents." He assured them._

_They both smiled. Olivia really liked him, so was pleased that he would be the one delivering her baby. She trusted him and he was always nice to her and supportive, and always called her sweetheart._

"_If you want I could tell you what you're having." He offered._

_Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, they had discussed finding out the sex of the baby and it was tempting but they both shook their heads. "We'd like it to be a surprise." Elliot said._

"_I thought you two might say that. Well I'll leave you to get cleaned up and then if you want we can have a chat about what type of things you want during your delivery." He said._

"_Just some very good painkillers..." Olivia said._

_The Dr smiled and held his hands out for her to take so he could pull her up into a sitting position. She accepted and allowed him to help her sit up. "My office is just through that door when you two are ready." He said with a smile as he walked over to the door, opened it and stepped through it, closing it behind him._

"_See, the baby is big, healthy has all its limbs, so will you stop worrying now?" Elliot said as he grabbed some tissue to wipe the gel off Olivia's belly. _

_She nodded. "Yes." She said with a big smile. _

_Elliot leant forward and kissed her. "Good, now get dressed so we can have our chat then go, I'm buying you two dinner." He said._

_Olivia smiled excitedly and grabbed her shirt from him and pulled the gown off to start getting change. Elliot just watched her. He couldn't wait to see her deliver their first baby together._

- - - - -

Elliot's eyes shot open as his phone started buzzing next to him. He looked at it, his heart began racing when caller ID came up as 'Olivia'. "Liv, baby is that you?" He said as he flipped his phone open and pressed it to his ear.

"She's here, but she's not feeling too great at the moment." Jon said.

"What's the matter with her?" Elliot asked, trying to stay as calm as he could. Too many times he'd lost his temper and pissed this guy off, he couldn't take chances with Olivia and the baby's safety like that again.

"Well I just rang to tell you that, she just had her first contraction. Congratulations Elliot you're going to be a Daddy soon, again, I should mention." Jon said.

"You need to let her go. She needs to be at a hospital." Elliot said.

"No I don't think so. She's in good hands." Jon said.

"I know who you are and I know why you're doing this…" Elliot said before being cut off.

"No you don't, but you will…" Jon warned him.

Elliot just held the phone, his heart had stopped racing and felt like it had stopped altogether. He had no idea what Jon meant, but it sounded like a promise, not a threat.

**TBC**

**Bam, Bam, Bam…!**

**That was quite a short chapter, sorry, the next will be longer.**

**Thanks for reading, pretty please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back, yea!!! I finished college for a while again so now I can write, which is good because I was going crazy not being able to. Anyway, sorry for the wait, thank you all for being so patient and here is part six of 'against all odds'.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, they belong to Dick Wolf.**

**Chapter 6**

_Olivia watched as Jon and Lil paced the room. They reminded her of a pair of vultures hovering around a lion kill, except they wanted to take her unborn baby not pick the meat from her bones._

_So far she hadn't had any really bad contractions, they were more like bad period cramps and made her feel a little queasy._

"_This is taking too long!" Jon exclaimed, loudly, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the room. "Can't you hurry it up?" Jon yelled at Lil._

"_Her waters haven't even broken yet, this could take hours Jon." She informed him._

"_What the hell good was that drug then?" He asked impatiently._

"_We could be here for a month if I hadn't given her that. Will you relax, you're not helping." She said angriliy._

_Olivia couldn't help but find it somewhat funny, how pissed they were at each other. If she had any control over it she was going to drag this thing out as long as possible._

- - - - - -

That was then, this was now…

Olivia curled up into a tight fetal position as another painful contraction ripped through her body. She felt like crap but Lil was ignoring her pleas for pain relief. She guessed she was just pissed at her because she had hurt her ears with the stethoscope earlier on.

"Ugh please, just give me an aspirin, anything, just something please…" Olivia begged.

"Just do your breathing." Lil said coldly.

Being her only option, she did. Slowly the pain began to fade. She had timed that last contraction and it had followed the previous one by about 30 minutes, it hadn't lasted long, though it had felt like it would never go.

She relaxed on the bed and rolled onto her back and rubbed her swollen stomach. "Can I have a drink, please?" Olivia begged Jon.

He left the room to get her a drink. Olivia looked at Lil, who was just staring at her. "What the hell are you looking at?" Olivia asked her, not so pleasantly.

"Oh I'm just thinking about my nephew and how he's rotting away in a cell right now, thanks to you." She replied bitterly.

"Your nephew is a low-life criminal who sells innocent kids to pedophiles…" Olivia spat at her angrily.

Lil walked over to her, calmly, but suddenly slammed her fist into Olivia's face, busting her lip wide open. "He'll have one more to sell soon enough…" Lil spat at her between gritted teeth.

Jon walked back in carrying a bottle of water. He threw it down on the bed next to her, and noticed her bloodied lip. He looked at Lil, who just shrugged her shoulders like she had done nothing wrong.

Olivia took a swig of the water and swished it around her mouth before spitting it out onto the floor, along with it the coppery taste of her own blood in her mouth.

She then took another swig, this one to quench her thirst. No longer had she screwed the lid back on when she felt a gush between her legs, she knew what that meant.

"Oh no…" She pleaded with herself. She grabbed her stomach as another contraction began.

"Finally this thing is speeding up…" Jon said excitedly.

"Don't get too happy, this could still take a while." Lil said, bringing him down from his sudden high.

Olivia began to sob, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself. While her waters had remained in tact she had held onto the hope that she may be able to hold in there long enough for someone to rescue but she knew now she was running out of time.

"I'll get her changed into something more suitable for the delivery. Call Stabler, lets get this things started." Lil said.

Jon pulled out Olivia's phone and called Elliot whilst Lil rummaged through her bag to find a change of clothing for Olivia.

- - - - -

"Why can't we get a trace on any of the calls yet?" Elliot questioned as he paced the floor.

"Elliot we don't know but will you please quit it! You're making me nauseous pacing like that." Munch snapped.

"Well I'm sorry if my being scared shitless for my family is an inconvenience for you and another one of your bullshit conspiracy theories." Elliot snapped back.

"Why are you getting shitty with me Elliot I don't have them." Munch protested.

"Because you're a pompous old fool, who doesn't give a damn about anyone but yourself..!" Elliot didn't mean any of the words that had just come out of his mouth, but he was scared even if it wasn't an excuse for acting like a prick.

Just as fin got up to break the start of a fight up, Elliot's phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and was answering it on its fourth ring.

"Yea?" Elliot said.

"El…" He heard Olivia's voice beg.

"Oh my god…" He sighed. "…yea baby I'm here." He said as he felt tears began to sting his eyes. So much of him had thought he would never get to hear her voice ever again, and in doing so now, it was pretty overwhelming.

"My waters broke." She cried.

"I'm coming to get you Liv. I promise, real soon, okay?" He said his emotions evident in his voice.

He waited for a reply but all he got was a cry of pain from her as he guessed she was getting a contraction. "Liv, Liv baby are you still there? Liv I'm here baby…" He said frantically.

"She's a little preoccupied at the moment. You' know I'd hate for you to have to miss the birth. If you want to, you can be here if you want?" Jon informed.

"What do I have to do?" Elliot asked him.

Olivia tried desperately to breathe and try to control her contraction but it just wasn't happening and her bruised and aching body wasn't helping.

She couldn't hear what Jon had said to Elliot and although she hoped it was, 'just come straight over with an epidural' she somehow didn't think it had gone quite like that.

Jon walked back over to her as he returned the phone to his pocket. "We need to change you out of those clothes." He said to her.

As he went to grab her shoulders to help sit her up, she quickly dodged and tried to move away from him, the whole time keeping one hand protectively on her stomach. "Don't touch me…please…" She begged him.

He looked at her. "Olivia I'm not going to hurt you, but you can't deliver the baby in those clothes." He said. It sounded to her like he almost gave a damn about her. "If it helps I will let you go after this…" He told her.

"Then let me go now, please…" She said.

"You' know I can't do that Olivia. I need your baby. It's the only way I can save my son." He said. He climbed onto the bed and crouched above her and pinned her down, whilst Lil began cutting away at her clothes.

Olivia just looked up at the ceiling. She was beginning to feel a disconnectedness from all of this now. She knew that with each slipping moment going by, so was the time she had left with her baby.

**TBC**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer****: If you've seen them on SVU then I don't own them, which is too bad because if I owned them I could be in New York writing scripts and working as a crew member on the show, damn my bad luck.**

**Anyway…**

**Chapter 7**

Olivia lay on the bed still. Another contraction had just ripped through her tired body and she now lay on her side with her face buried in a pillow. She hated letting Jon and Lil see her like this, she hated letting anyone see her this weak.

"Come on, suck it up. Not much longer to go now." Lil said.

"Fuck off!" Olivia spat at her as se rolled onto her back.

"I'm really going to have fun shutting you up once you've had that baby and that's a promise." Lil threatened.

"Bring it on bitch!" Olivia said, managing a smile that said I'd like to see you try.

"Ladies…" Jon said, warning them both to drop it.

Olivia suddenly heard a phone ring and knew from the tone that it was hers. She watched as Jon answered it. "You here yet?" she heard him ask. "You know the drill if I see anyone else with you she's dead, your kid too." Jon said.

There was a sudden pause and she guessed the other person was talking. She knew that other person had to be Elliot and that meant he was here. "Good. Glad we have an understanding." Jon said before he hung up.

Olivia watched as Jon left the room. "He sees anyone else on the camera's and I get to keep my promise to you early/" Lil said. "How_ would_ you like to die?" Lil asked her casually.

Olivia just looked at her. She didn't have the strength left to argue with her. They both waited for Jon and anyone else to return.

She began to rub her stomach as she felt another contraction start. They were coming at least 3 minutes apart and were lasting for about a minute.

She was sick of having been pinned down by Jon whilst Lil checked to see how many centimeters dilated she was.

She hated the old baggy night shirt they had forced on her. Although at the moment her bare legs were hidden under the comforter, every time it was peeled back she felt like she might freeze, the room was so cold and damp.

The door suddenly burst open and she could only watch as Elliot was kicked inside the room. He fell with a crash onto the floor next to her bed.

"Jesus Christ, Elliot!" She cried in disbelief.

He pushed himself up off the floor and threw himself onto the bed next to Olivia. He gently cupped her bruised face in his hands. He just looked at her for a moment then he kissed her gently on the lips.

She suddenly flinched so he pulled away. "Did I hurt you?" He asked her.

He could see bruises on her body and hated it, he wanted to hurt them all for putting her through what she had gone through and he had so much to say to Olivia, he just wanted to hold her forever.

"No it's a contraction. Elliot they're getting really close now." She said.

She tried to breathe through it but her heart suddenly jumped up into her throat as she looked into the doorway.

"Hi Olivia, Did you miss me?" Drake asked her.

**TBC**

**Bam, bam, bam…**

**Sorry it's so short, I'm in pain.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next part. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything you've seen on SVU.**

**Chapter 8**

_Olivia and Elliot walked into the Lamaze class still laughing at a joke that Elliot had made in the car on their ride over._

_The class hadn't started yet, but most of the women along with a handful of fathers had already got their places on the floor. The other fathers where gathered around a table of drinks chatting, complaining mostly about how they were missing the game._

_They both decided to go grab a spot on the floor. They had come straight from work so still had their guns and badges attached to their belts._

"_Excuse me!" A pregnant blonde woman, surrounded by three others suddenly said. "Are you two in the right place?" She asked._

_Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other. "This is the Lamaze class, right?" Olivia asked._

"_Yes." The woman replied simply._

"_Then we're in the right place." Eliot confirmed._

_The group of women scooted closer together and began whispering, obviously about Elliot and Olivia. "They are I can see their badges..." "And she still has a gun on her belt." _

_Unable to take anymore Olivia snapped. "I'm sorry is there a problem?" She asked._

"_Are you two police officers?" The blonde woman asked._

"_Detectives actually, at the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Do you want our badge numbers or did you already take a good look." Olivia said_

"_And you're having a baby?" The women asked, sounding totally disgusted._

"_No you were right I got the wrong place, I thought this was the fat fighters club." Olivia said angrily as she got up and stormed out. _

"_Some people shouldn't be allowed to have children." The snooty blonde woman said, loud enough for Elliot to hear as he stood up._

"_Yet here you are." Elliot said before he walked out after Olivia. _

_By the time he caught up with her she was already at the car. "Liv…" He called but got no answer. "Olivia just ignore them. What do they know?" He offered._

"_Are you kidding me, I thought their eyes were going to shoot daggers out at us." She said, clearly hurt by their words._

"_Look why don't we just go home, we can order some birthing videos or something, although I think you should probably know I have done this whole pregnancy thing five times before." Elliot said sarcastically._

"_Really I didn't know that, so you must have been married right?" She said back, equally as sarcastic._

"_I think I was. It's all a blur I don't really remember." He said with a grin._

"_Come on jokester we're going home. I want a pint of Ben and Jerry's." Olivia said as she got into the car._

_In the end they hadn't bothered getting videos. Both of them had seen a birth before so they figured they knew enough about what they were doing and there was enough time left for them to change their minds. So they thought._

_- - - - - -_

Olivia cried out in pain as she got another contraction. Elliot had tight hold of her hand and was stroking her hair supportively. Jon and Drake had taken his gun, but had allowed him to stay unbound next to Olivia.

She had a horrible urge to push that se guessed was natural but she knew pushing meant the baby would be born and she knew when that happened they were going to take it and use it as some ransoming tool. 

"Why is this taking so long?" Drake yelled.

"Because she's not pushing, she's fighting it." Lil told them all.

Olivia was sobbing her body felt like it was tearing in two, her legs were freezing since Lil ha0d pulled the comforter back and the baggy night shirt she wore offered minimum coverage.

She buried her face into Elliot's chest and just cried, she was so tired and her body was ready to give up. Elliot kissed the top of her head and held her protectively in his arms.

He hated that he had gone through with Jon's plan, but it was his only option. He wondered if Jon knew he hadn't come alone, but whilst Jon and the others still thought he had it meant him, Olivia and the baby were safe. He wondered how long it was going to take back-up to infiltrate the building and come to their rescue.

"I say we just shoot them and get out of here." Drake said, he wanted to go anywhere except for back to prison.

"That baby is what's going to get us across the border." Jon said.

Olivia whimpered she didn't need to hear this.

"Your waters have broke if you don't start pushing your going to get an infection not to mention other complications, you could kill your baby." Lil said angrily at her.

"I'd rather the baby die than you take it..." Olivia cried.

"That's not an option." Jon said simply.

Drake pulled out Elliot's gun and went and stood behind Elliot. "Push or you'll be having this baby with your boyfriend brains splattered all over you." Drake threatened Olivia.

"No, no…!" Olivia pleaded. "I'll push." She said defeatidly.

"That 'a girl." Drake said. "By the way haven't your nails grown back nice?" He mocked knowing pissing her off would help give her the strength to push.

Olivia ignored him and pushed, the pain was excruciating. As quick as the urge to push had come it suddenly went. She fell back onto the bed and just wanted to give up, she had no more energy and she felt sick.

"The heads almost out now come on!" Lil ordered.

Olivia reluctantly pushed again, she cried in pain as the baby's head crowned. She pushed again and felt her skin tear as the baby's shoulders pushed through. 

She fell back onto the bed again, she suddenly felt dizzy and very nauseous. "Push again." She heard Lil yell.

"I can't." She said weakly, and she meant it her body felt almost numb.

She felt Elliot help her to sit back up but as she tried to focus her eyes on Lil who sat ready to finish the delivery everything started to spin. She closed her eyes and shook her head, then pushed again, hard and with every bit of energy she could gather together.

The room was suddenly filled with a small cry. Lil placed the baby down on Olivia's stomach as she began to tend to the cord. Olivia stroked the baby's head as it cried and wriggled against her body. She felt Elliot kiss her head and tell her it was a boy. 

Suddenly everything began to go black and she collapsed against the bed.

"Liv…Olivia? Olivia talk to me." Elliot said, worry in his voice.

Lil grabbed the baby and wrapped it up in a blanket.

"Jesus Christ, what's all that blood coming from?" Jon asked.

Elliot looked down to see blood practically pumping out between Olivia's legs. "Shit, what's happening to her?" He asked. "Help her please." He begged.

Lil was already standing next to Drake by the doorway. "We need to move, let's take him with us." Lil said.

Jon walked over to Elliot and dragged him up. Drake helped to restrain him as they both struggled to drag him out of the room. "No you have to help her, help her. Save her!" He yelled.

He could only watch as he was dragged from the room whilst Olivia lay on the bed, bleeding and unconscious.

**TBC**

**Now that is one hell of a cliffhanger, and I'm sorry for it, kind of, I can't help it I love cliff hangers. Mwah ha ha. Sorry… D**

**Please review and be gentle, I'll update a.s.a.p.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter, I will try not to do another one on this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews though.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them, just like I had to say in all the other chapters.**

**Chapter 9**

Elliot was completely torn he wanted to go back and be with Olivia but the thought of leaving his defenseless newborn son with the monsters who were dragging him away didn't really seem like an option.

"If she dies so do all of you, Cop killers get the death penalty." He warned them. 

"Where did you park the car?" Lil asked Jon, completely ignoring Elliot.

"Out back, keep going we're nearly there." Jon said.

Elliot watched as Lil carried his crying son. She had barley wrapped him up. "Can I hold him?" Elliot dared to ask.

Jon let go of his grasp on Elliot and pointed a gun at him, Elliot recognized it as Olivia's. "Let him hold the baby Lil." He said. "But you walk in front so if you try anything funny I'll blow the back of you head off. Got it?" Jon said. 

Elliot nodded. Lil passed him the baby. Elliot wrapped him up better and held him tightly against his chest, desperately trying to soothe his crying child, eventually the baby began to calm a little but Elliot knew his son was now crying for his mother.

"She'll be okay buddy, I promise. Stop crying." Elliot said gently as he tried to clean his son up a little with his own shirt. He wrapped his own jacket around him so his own body heat would help keep him warmer.

"How much further is it?" Drake asked impatiently.

"It's just through that door there." Jon told them. "Open the door Elliot." Jon ordered as they got to the door.

Elliot did as he was told, he slowly turned the handle then suddenly he thrust the door open and swerved around the corner. He ducked down and sheltered his son as best he could.

The crowd of armed officers that had assembled outside the building now had all their guns fixed on Drake, Lil and Jon. Without hesitation back-up began firing, they couldn't risk Jon or Drake turning their guns on Elliot or running back inside where they knew Olivia still was. They had heard everything over the wires Elliot had been rigged with.

Lil was the first to fall to the floor, clutching her shoulder and screaming out in pain. Jon and Drake were both taking shots at the armed officers who surrounded them. Suddenly Jon fell down to the floor.

Elliot looked up to see he had landed just in front of him, a small bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. Elliot covered his son as much as he could from the deafening gun shots.

Drake was yelling curses at all the officers, Elliot could see he had been hit at least twice but somehow he just stayed standing still shooting his gun. Suddenly Drake turned the gun on Elliot who was still crouched down on the floor.

"See ya in hell Elliot!" Drake said.

Elliot braced himself and prayed that if he was shot it wouldn't harm the baby. There was a loud crack as one of the officers fired their gun. Elliot heard a thud and when he looked Drake lay on the floor next to his father.

He watched as the blood gurgled and spilled out of the hole in his throat. Before he knew what was happening officers ran over and checked the bodies, two officers pulled a screaming Lois away, while others confirmed Jon and Drake were dead.

Elliot slowly stood up, his body felt numb like none of this was happening. "Elliot where's Olivia?" He heard a familiar voice say.

He turned to see Cragen, Fin and Munch standing next to him. 'Liv…" He muttered. 

He quickly ran back inside the building. "We need medics in here." Cragen shouted before he followed the other three into the building, medics quickly followed him.

It seemed to take him forever to get back to the room where Elliot knew Olivia lay bleeding. Finally he got there. Olivia lay still on the bed, the blankets around her were soaked with blood, her blood. He could see all of her colour had drained and she looked as white as a ghost. "Take the baby." Elliot said as he passed him to Cragen. 

Elliot took off his jacket and held it firmly between Olivia's leg, he knew he had to do something to stop the bleeding. The two medics ran in. "What the hell took you so long?" Elliot cursed.

"This place is like a god-damn labyrinth." One of them said. 

"Will you just help her!" Munch yelled. Both he and Fin where sat either sides of Olivia both holding her cold hands, Fin was also smoothing her hair.

One of the medics slapped the crook of her arm, trying to get a vein to show but nothing was happening, he tired it a little harder. "Damn-it I can't find a vein." He said.

"Please do something." Elliot begged.

"I can't see anything in here. We need to get her to the bus." The medic told them.

Elliot quickly but carefully scooped her up into his arms. Munch pulled off his coat and placed it over her. As Elliot carried her to the ambulance he held her tightly against him and was praying this wouldn't be the last time he was ever going to hold her.

- - - - - 

At the hospital doctors and nurses where already waiting in the ambulance bay ready to assist the medics with Olivia. As they opened the doors to the back of the ambulance everyone helped to get the trolley out of the back of the ambulance.

Elliot jumped out and helped as they pushed the trolley into the hospital. Cragen was right behind him, still holding the baby. A nurse walked over to him and led him into another one of the ER's where they were going to check on the baby.

Elliot, knowing the baby was in safe hands with Cragen and the nurses went into the other room with Olivia. He was listening and trying to understand what they were all saying. He wished to God that he could understand medical jargon.

"We need an IV!" One of the nurses shouted.

"Where are those bloods?" A Dr shouted

"A-positive, she's A-positive, so am I if you need blood." Elliot said. 

"Can we hurry it up with those bloods, A-positive!" The Dr yelled.

Elliot was pushed back by the nurses as they all worked on Olivia, he could still she what was going on though. They had an oxygen mask on her and gadgets attached to her exposed chest, from where they had cut her shirt away.

He guessed the gadgets where something to do with monitoring her heart. He looked at the floor, it was covered in blood, he panicked, there was so much of it.

"Will she be okay?" He asked.

"Are you her husband?" The Dr asked.

"We're not married." He told him. "Please save her." 

"I'm going to do my best." The Dr replied. "What's her name?" He asked.

"Olivia Benson." Elliot told him.

"Okay Olivia lets get you fixed up." He said. 

Suddenly the machine attached to her heart began to beep, a long and continuous drone. Elliot knew enough to know what that meant.

"She's crashed!" One of the nurses yelled.

"Start CPR, get me a crash cart in here." He ordered.

Elliot watched as a nurse began to perform CRP on Olivia.

"Don't let her die, please." Elliot begged.

The Dr grabbed the pedals form off the crash cart. "Ready…charging…all clear… shocking." He said.

Elliot watched as the Dr shocked her, her body jolted but the drone continued. Elliot couldn't help but curse.

"Again" The Dr ordered.

Outside the ER Fin, Munch, Casey and Melinda who had joined them at the hospital stood watching. Fin held Casey as she cried watching the Dr's working on Olivia. Munch and Melinda held hands, both praying for a miracle.

After the third shock nothing was happening, there had been no change. The Dr looked at Elliot who had a tear stained face and watery, red and puffy eyes. "Give her another round of adrenaline." The Dr ordered.

"Shocking again." He said.

Elliot watched as the Dr prepared to shock her.

"All clear…shocking." He said.

He shocked her then moved the pedals back, suddenly the drone stopped and there was a beep, the flat line now had some small peaks in it. "Let's get her up to the OR now." The Dr yelled. 

Elliot stepped aside as they pushed her past him. He quickly took her hand and kissed the back of it as he walked next to the trolley. "You're gonna be okay baby, I'll see you soon." He said before he kissed her hand. He let go as the trolley was pushed into the lift. 

He watched as the doors shut. The others all walked up to him. "She is gonna be okay." He told them all. "She has to be." He whispered.

- - - - - 

Elliot walked into the nursery where his and Olivia's son lay among other babies in cots. He grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up next to the cot. He placed his hand on the baby's stomach. "How are you doing big guy?" He said.

The baby lay asleep, looking peaceful. Luckily he hadn't been hurt in any of this. He was a good weight and being born slightly early hadn't affected him in anyway. "When your older promise me you won't become a cop." He said.

"That's not really fair. What if he wants to follow in his parents footsteps?" Cragen said from behind him.

"Look where being a cop got us. His mother is lying in surgery while Dr's are fighting to save her life. My job has ruined every family I've had." Elliot said, batting away a tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Elliot you don't wake up one morning and decide you want to be a cop, especially not the type of crimes we work. Being a cop is in your blood. You do what you are Elliot." 

"Don't you mean 'you are what you do'?" Elliot questioned. 

"No I mean you do what you were born to do. For me, you, Olivia, Munch and Tutuola that's being a cop. You protect people and you save people's lives everyday. Don't give that up because of this. And if he's born to be a cop, then one day he'll make one hell of a detective, if he's anything like his parents." Cragen said. "God help his captain though." Cragen joked.

Elliot had to laugh. "Thanks captain." Elliot said.

Cragen gently squeezed Elliot's shoulder then they both watched as the baby slept.

A nurse suddenly walked in. "Detective Stabler?" 

"Yea?" Elliot said as he turned round to face her.

"Olivia's out of surgery now. She's awake, she's asking for you." The nurse told him.

Elliot just looked at Cragen. Part of him had thought he may never hear those words. He had been expecting bad news. "I gotta go see her." Elliot said as he stood up.

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So your all glad Olivia and the baby are okay. Me too, I'd never of let her die, have some faith in me guys, only joking.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 10**

Olivia looked around the private room she had been given. It was painted plain old cream and she knew the bed had been slept in by hundreds of people yet she felt like she was in a five star hotel, compared to what she had been in. 

Her body still ached even with the morphine she was on. She had a lot more emotional scars than she had physical. She wished she could stand up so she could go find Elliot and see the baby. 

She suddenly heard a small knock on the door. "Come in." She said weakly. 

As the door opened she saw Elliot holding a tiny blue bundle in his arms. She began to cry as she saw him. She knew the blue bundle was their son wrapped up in fleecy blankets.

Hearing Elliot tell her it was a boy was the last thing she remembered, she didn't even know what he looked like yet.

"Someone wanted to see you." Elliot said as he walked over to her. 

She slowly tired to push herself up. Elliot quickly rushed over to help her. Once she was comfy he passed her the baby. 

She moved the blanket so she could see his face. "Hi." She said to him. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I had planned to have you in a nice room like this but I guess things don't always go to plan." She said.

Elliot watched as she was finally able to bond with their son. "Isn't he perfect?" Elliot said as he sat down next to them on the bed.

"He's better than perfect." She said. 

They both watched him as he looked up at them, his eyes barely open. Elliot kissed Olivia's head and she leaned into his chest. "I thought I'd lost you two." Elliot confessed.

"We thought we'd lost you." She told him.

Olivia stroked the palm of the baby's hand with the back of her finger and he closed his little fingers around her finger. She laughed and couldn't hold in the tears that began to fall. 

"I'd like to call him William, Will for short." She said as she looked at her son.

Elliot nodded. "I like it, it suits him." 

Olivia pulled Will closer to her so she could kiss his head. "How long do you think it will be before the others raid in here to see him?" Olivia asked.

"10 minutes." Elliot said placing his bet. "You?" He asked.

"5 minutes." She said.

They both laughed, knowing either way it wouldn't be long. So for now they both just accepted the peace and quiet and watched Will as he drifted back to sleep. "He's had a hard day." Olivia sympathized.

"I think we all have." Elliot said. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

She just nodded. "I'm better now." She said. "I may never leave the house again…"She joked.

Elliot held her tight and kissed her head again. "Are you kidding you're gonna be chasing criminals with Will strapped to your back." Elliot joked.

"We could make him a little badge." She said.

Elliot just laughed. He couldn't help but think Cragen had been right. Maybe Will was born to be a police officer. He'd be there to support him if he was, just like he knew Olivia would be.

Will shifted and yawned in his sleep, content in his parents company. "Sleep now buddy because when the rest of the crew get in here you've got no chance." Elliot said.

Olivia just sat with her head resting against Elliot's chest. Sleep didn't sound like too bad an offer to her either. Pretty soon the three of them had fallen asleep, they didn't hear as the other crept in to take as better look.

**TBC**

**Hope you like the name, it's one of my personal favorites.**

**Leave a review pretty please. D **


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the final chapter of this story. It's been pretty short compared to 'Inconceivable' and 'Look Who's Being Stalked', but I think here is a good place to leave it now.**

**Disclaimer****: Even on the last chapter I have to say, that I don't own them.**

**Chapter 11**

"Should we wake them?" Melinda asked looking at her friends who both looked so peaceful as they slept.

"Hell yea I want to hold the baby." Casey said.

Fin decided to be the one to wake them up so he not so subtly cleared his throat.

Elliot and Liv both woke up both looking like they could do with a few more hours sleep.

They both saw the guys standing in front of them. Casey waved like a fool. She was like a kid at Christmas, the others all were equally as excited, just more composed.

"Okay let me hold him." Casey said unable to wait any longer.

She walked over to Olivia and gently took Will as Olivia handed him to her. "Oh wow, he's so tiny." She cooed.

Melinda joined her so she could get a good look at him. "Oh he's great. Congratulations." She said to Olivia and Elliot.

"Thanks." They both said.

"So are feeling okay?" Cragen asked Olivia.

"I've been better. I'm just pretty tired." She told him.

Melinda was now holding Will, she was gently rocking him.

"So what have you named the little guy?" Munch asked as he took a look at Will who lay fast asleep now in Fin's arms.

"William, Will for short." Elliot told them.

"He looks like a Will." Fin concluded.

He passed him to Munch who laughed when Will didn't even bat an eye lid from all the movement. "Wouldn't life be great if everyone could sleep this well." He joked. 

Elliot got up and walked over to the guys who had all gathered around his son. Melinda and Casey sat on the bed with Olivia. "So how are you really?" Casey asked her.

For a moment all Olivia could do was shake her head. "Jon, the guy who took me, told me about how I supposedly died. I'm so sorry for that." She said.

"Hey that doesn't matter, it's just great that your back. I thought I'd never see you again." Casey said.

"Me either." Melinda said. 

Olivia held her arms out and pulled both women into a hug. "I thought I'd never see you two again either." She confessed to them.

"By the way when it's your real funeral I'm not going, doing that once was hard enough." Casey joked.

Olivia just laughed. "How did that work, I mean you guys buried an empty coffin." She laughed.

"We all put something in it, things from off your desk. Munch put a cup of your favorite type of coffee in there." Melinda said.

"Lovely." She laughed.

"Seriously though we're all glad your okay. Things just weren't the same without you." Melinda told her.

"I'll be even better when I can get out of this hospital." She said. 

Elliot walked back over to her holding Will. "Someone needs his mommy." He said as he passed her the crying baby. "He's probably hungry." She said.

"Well we best go…" Munch said awkwardly.

"Yea we…err…got paperwork and stuff." Fin said feeling uncomfortable too.

"Come on. What's she's about to do it what your mother did to you." Casey said as she and Melinda led the guys out of the room.

"I'll see you three later." Cragen said. He walked unto Olivia and placed a small kiss on her head. "You guys at the SVU are the only family I have. Losing you was like losing a daughter, so I'm glad your safe." He said.

Olivia squeezed his hand and smiled, tears threatening to fall stopped her from speaking. She nodded and watched as he walked out.

"Don't suppose you know anything about breastfeeding do you?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Sorry Kathy always did that." He said sarcastically.

Olivia playfully elbowed him. She moved her hospital gown aside and Will pretty much helped himself to her breast and began feeding. "Someone's hungry." She said.

"They tried giving him a bottle in the nursery but he wouldn't take it, I guessed he wanted his mom." Elliot said.

Olivia just smiled and watched Will. He was looking up at her as he suckled and she could feel herself bonding with him

"I'd like his second name to be Joe, after my father." She suddenly said. Elliot just looked at her.

"My mother lied to me about everything and now after meeting Simon and hearing about the father who raised him, I think she lied about him too. If it hadn't been for my father then I would never be here and neither would Will." She said.

She looked up at him. "Do you mind?" She asked him.

"Your father is your father Liv, he'll always be part of you, just like Will so I don't mind at all. " He said. 

She reached up and kissed him. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you more." He replied.

She just smiled at him then they both continued to watch Will as he fed.

- - - - - 

Elliot rolled over in bed. Olivia's side was empty and cold. He sat up and that's when he spotted her. She was sat in the rocking chair cradling Will. They were both asleep and he considered leaving her but it was a cold night and maternity leave was up. 

Will was 6 months old now so it was back to work for them in the morning. Kathleen was getting paid to be his babysitter. Something she had great experience with from looking after the twins and Eli.

He got out of bed and walked over to them. He gently picked Will up out of Olivia's arms and put him back into his cot. He put the blankets over him, he couldn't resist leaning in to give him a kiss on the head. "G'night buddy."

He turned to Olivia and scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed where he lay her down and climbed back in next to her. He pulled the comforter up over them and pulled her close to him.

He knew she was worried about leaving Will but he knew she was also excited to be going back to work. He kissed her on the head and closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

**The End**

**So there goes it. Hope it was okay an ending. **

**Please review.**


End file.
